


Nice Touch

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debi meets a new member of Omega Squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #10 under the pen name Laura Grigsby.

_"It's a long story."_

 

"You've got a nice touch, but you need to turn your ankles in more and shift your weight just slightly forward."

          Debi nearly slipped off Jingle Belle's bare back as her head snapped around to see who was talking to her.  It was Colonel Ironhorse and a woman, a very pretty woman, with long dark brown hair and cinnamon colored eyes.  She reined the mare around and started her back to join them.

          The woman was tall, almost as tall as the colonel, and buff.  Debi silently wished that _she_ looked like that in shorts and a tanktop.  That woman was _in shape_.  Just like Norah, she realized and wondered if she was a soldier.  Her face was long, with a strong jaw and high cheek bones.  She looked a little like the models she'd seen in the European issue of _Vogue_ – the only reading material at the beauty shop her mother took her to.

          Reaching the pair, Debi smiled down at the pair.  "Hi."

          "Hi," the woman replied.

          The colonel cleared his throat and made the introduction.  "Debi, this is warrant officer Sage Harjo, she's joining Omega as our standby pilot."

          "You fly choppers?" Debi asked, her blue eyes widening.

          Sage smiled.  "Sure do."

          "Cool!" the girl enthused.  "Have you met Mom?"

          "Not yet," she said.  "I detoured Colonel Ironhorse when I saw you and the horse."

          "Do you ride?"

          The colonel chuckled.

          "What?" Debi asked, sliding off.

          "Ms. Harjo was on the Olympic team in '84 and '88."

          Admiration transformed into awe.  "Wow, you rode in the Olympics?"

          "Yep, got a bronze and a silver… just like Colonel Ironhorse."

          "And I don't see why Ms. Harjo can't help you a little… when I'm busy."

          Sage nodded.  "Be happy to."

          "All right!"

          "Now, why don't you put Belle up and meet us inside.  I want to get the introductions over so Ms. Harjo can settle into the Coach House."

          "Okay," Debi said, already heading off toward the barn.

          The pair watched her go, then started for the Cottage.  Sage watched the colonel from the corner of her eyes as she said, "I hope you didn't bring me here to just be a trainer, Colonel."

Ironhorse stopped and turned to look at her.  His voice caught in his throat.  She was beautiful, and one of the best pilots the Special Operations group at Fort Campbell had ever trained.  "No, I need good pilots.  We are at war, Ms Harjo, _that_ is our first priority.  For _all_ of us."

          She nodded.  "Just wanted to be sure, sir."

          "And are you?"

          "Absolutely."

          "If you don't mind me asking, Harjo is an Indian name…"

          Sage smiled.  "My paternal grandfather was Creek, but my mother was from Crete."

          "Interesting mix," Ironhorse said as they reached the Cottage.

          "It's a long story."

          Before he could stop the words they tumbled out.  "I'd like to hear it one day."

          She smiled shyly.  "I'm sure it can be arranged."

          Opening the door, he held it for her, wondering how he was going to explain falling in love with a woman he'd known for less than four hours.  It wasn't supposed to happen like that... it _hadn't_ happened like that since Katie.  He paused, remembering the young nurse who had saved his body and his mind in the VA, stealing his heart and soul in the process.

          And now?  Now he felt like that twenty0three year old all over again.  And he couldn't do a damned thing about it!  It was against regulations for him to fraternize with a warrant officer…  Granted, Delta Force had re-written many of the Army's rules, stretched the frat rule to its limits, but what he wanted to do was outside the letter, spirit, and creative interpretation of the regulation.

          But she was so beautiful, exotic almost.  She was strong, confident, an incredible pilot… with slightly thick dark lips, and almond-shaped eyes that set off her bronze-brown skin… long neck, and the sweep of her collar-bones…

          He blew out a breath and shut the flow of images off before he embarrassed himself.  If was time he got back to business.  He didn't have a clue if she felt the same way; she probably didn't.  She probably had a boyfriend waiting for her, but he doubted it.  She was all Army, just like he was.  But maybe, just maybe there was room in there for the two of them?  After all, Harrison was pursuing Suzanne, and Norton had bagged Coleman…  He was due.


End file.
